Always and Forever
by Angelsorceress
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura always and forever, always together until the end of time...but who said it was going to be easy? SASUSAKU AU ONESHOT!


Summary: They always got their happily ever after in the strangest way...

_Angel: Don't know why this came before the update of MLS…honestly, I was just browsing through random files and found this unfinished…I don't even remember if this was the initial plot(Heck! I don't even know if this had a plot!!!) I had planned-Insert laughing smiley here- But here it is…short and well…not my best work but I like it! So…enjoy and tell me what you think! _

_Note: To all my readers of MY LITTLE SECRET please forgive me for not sticking to my deadline…I had planned on uploading it a couple of months back but-of course- school got in my way and I'm really sorry for that! Also…I'm stuck in the middle of the fifth chapter…I've got 13 pages so far…good news right? Hehehe! Anyways…I'll try my best to upload the fifth chapter ASAP.

* * *

_

_'You and me together forever_

_No matter what happens _

_We will have our ever after'  
_

"You never did change your lock did you?"

She gasped and spun around upon hearing the voice that she had hoped to avoid ever since hearing the news of his return. The dim rays from the moon seeped through her apartment window and landed on his ivory skin, the small silver key in between his middle and index finger gave a small yet evident glow.

"Wh-w-what a-a-are you d-d-doing here?"

"I promised you, didn't I?" He pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on and advanced towards her.

She was trembling in fear-not because she didn't trust the person she was with, but because she was afraid of feeling the excruciating pain she felt when he had departed a few years ago.

"Please don't do this Sasuke…" She pleaded when she realized she was trapped between the wall and him, his arms blocking any means of retaliation-not that it would've worked anyway.

"Don't do what?" his mouth was slowly grazing her jaw line, neck, ears, cheeks-but never her lips.

She closed her eyes shut, her trembling never ceasing. "Please…" she barely managed to whisper "…I don't want to get hurt anymore" tears began to fall from her emerald eyes.

Sasuke, feeling the drop of tear the happened to land on his cheek, stopped what he was doing and looked at her, his eyes softening.

He moved his arms to her shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace, which she did not hesitate returning. Her tears soaked the front of his shirt but he didn't say a word, he merely stroked her pink tresses and waited for her to calm down.

They remained standing in the embrace until her cries lessened and he lifted her tear strained face from his chest. He wiped away her remaining tears with his thumb and brought his lips to her ears.

"What am I to you?" he whispered

Sakura slowly pushed away—but not far enough to break away from his arms, looked into his onyx eyes and a millisecond later… everything that she had been holding inside her; her feelings, thoughts…desires. Everything that she had stored in her mind finally exploded and made their exit through her mouth

"You're the person I see in my nightmares…the one in the dark shadows with blood shot eyes, every part, every place and every action you do in my dreams scream _devil_. You're the person I see in every single criminal in the streets that attack an innocent girl for fun. You're the evil lurking deep within the most pure hearted person."

His fists clenched, hard enough to draw blood from his palms, his eyes narrowed as she stopped to take a breath from her speech.

Sakura slowly lifted her hand and caressed his face, her petal soft skin grazing against his rough face and without hesitation; he closed his eyes and leaned into her gentle touch.

"…But…" she began, a weak smile on her face "…I still prefer the devil in my dreams rather than the brave, loyal, kind and handsome knight at the other side. I'd rather be the girl being made fun of or tortured by the criminals than the one who gives them the justice they so obviously deserve. And-naturally- the only _pure hearted person_ that holds you deep within her heart is me."

A soft smile formed her lips "Bottom line? I love you Uchiha Sasuke. No matter how hard I try not to, no matter how many times I try to hide my heart from you…it always screams your name…and only yours"

His chest filled with pride and a smirk grew on his lips. "Good."

And without any hesitation, he captured her lips in his.

_'Sasuke and Sakura always and forever_

_Impossible for a happily ever after_

_But no matter what, they will be together'  
_

* * *


End file.
